Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors
"Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors" ''is an American animated feature film produced by Marvel, featuring Kamala Khan (Ms. Marvel), Squirrel Girl, Patriot, and others. It was released in September 30, 2018. The film is produced by Marvel Animation. Synopsis When a threat no one could have expected bears down on the Marvel Universe, this ragtag, untrained band of teens have no choice but to rise together and prove to the world that sometimes the difference between a 'hero' and 'misfit' is just in the name. (This is a premise, actual synopsis is Yet to Release). Appearances '''Featured Characters: * Secret Warriors (First appearance) ** Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) (Main story and flashback) (Origin revealed) (Joins team) ** Squirrel Girl (Doreen Green) (Joins team) ** Inferno (Dante Pertuz) (First appearance) (Main story and flashback) (Joins team) ** Quake (Agent Daisy Johnson) '(Leaves S.H.I.E.L.D. and joins team) ** Patriot (Agent Shaun Lucas) (Leaves S.H.I.E.L.D. and joins team) ** America Chavez (First appearance) (Main story and flashback) (Joins team) Supporting Characters: * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) (First appearance) * Disha Khan (First appearance) * Squirrel Scouts ** Tippy-Toe ** Numerous unnamed others * Elena Chavez (Only appearance; dies)1 (Only in flashback) * Amalia Chavez (Only appearance; dies)1 (Only in flashback) * Four unnamed Nuhumans (First appearance) * Lockjaw (First appearance) * Captain America (Steve Rogers) (First appearance) Antagonists: * Kree Empire ** Exile (Victor Kohl) (Main story and flashback) ** Hala the Accuser (First appearance) (Main story and flashback) ** Sheath (Only in flashback) ** Numerous unidentified others (Main story and flashback) Other Characters: * Iron Man (Tony Stark) (First appearance; toy) * Numerous unnamed New Jerseyans * President Franklin D. Roosevelt (Mentioned) * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * S.H.I.E.L.D. * Wilson (First appearance) * NYPD * Naani Khala (Mentioned) * Yusuf Khan (Mentioned) * Yumi (Mentioned) (Topical reference) * Mr. Pertuz (First appearance; on-screen) * Mrs. Pertuz (First appearance; on-screen) * Avengers (Mentioned) * Secret Avengers (Mentioned) Races and Species: * Human-Inhuman Hybrids (Main story and flashback) * Humans (Main story and flashback) * Human-Kree Hybrids * Dogs (Toy) * Inhumans (Mentioned) * Squirrels * Fuertonas * Kree (Main story and flashback) * Inhuman Dogs Locations: * Earth-TRN684 (Main story and flashback) ** Earth (Main story and flashback) *** United States of America (Main story and flashback) **** New Jersey (First appearance) (Main story and flashback) ***** Jersey City (First appearance) (Main story and flashback) ****** Liberty State Park (First appearance) ****** Grove Street (First appearance) ******* Khan Family Residence (First appearance) ****** Hamilton Park (First appearance) ******* Coles Street (First appearance) ******** Coles Academic High School (First appearance) ****** Waterfront (First appearance) (Only in flashback) **** New York ***** New York City ****** Manhattan ******* Central Park ******* Midtown ******** Stark Tower, Columbus Circle (Mentioned) ****** Brooklyn (First appearance) ******* Gravesend (First appearance) ******** Stillwell Avenue (First appearance) ********* Wilson's Auto (First appearance) ****** Upper New York Bay (First appearance) ******* Governors Island (First appearance) ******** Triskelion (First appearance) *** Earth Orbit (First appearance) (Main story and flashback) **** Moon (First appearance) (Main story and flashback) **** Alpha Flight Low-Orbit Space Station (First appearance) ** Planeta Fuertona (First appearance) (Only in flashback) ** Asgard (Mentioned) Items: * Ms. Marvel's Suit * Iron Man Armor Model 37 (Bleeding Edge Armor) (First appearance; toy) * Captain Marvel's Suit (First appearance) * Darkforce * Quake's S.H.I.E.L.D. Uniform and Gauntlets * Patriot's Uniform and Shield * Terrigen Mist (First appearance) (Only in flashback) * Locator Pendant (First appearance) * Captain America's Uniform and Shield (First appearance) Vehicles: * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier (First appearance) * S.H.I.E.L.D. Flying Cars * America's Motorcycle (First appearance) * Squirrel Girl's Scooter * Kree Imperial Cruiser (First appearance) (Destruction) * Quinjet (First appearance) (Destruction) Plot Kamala Khan is a teenager who is also an Inhuman with shapeshifting abilities, and lives a secret life in Jersey City, New Jersey as the superheroine Ms. Marvel. She idolizes Captain Marvel and clashes with her mother, who believes her interest in superheroes is time-wasting. Kamala and her best friend Doreen Green; a fellow Inhuman known as Squirrel Girl, stop a thief in the park who steals from a food vendor. The thief is Dante Pertuz, who can control and manipulate fire. The girls also meet Victor Kohl, who is tracking Dante and tells them of how he is working to protect Inhumans from their own destructive powers, however, Victor and Dante both flee the scene. Kamala and Doreen are approached by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Quake and Patriot, who have also been tracking violent incidents involving Inhumans. The two friends decide to band together to find Victor and Dante and prove that Inhumans should be seen as heroes and not threats. Miss America has her motorcycle stolen by Dante, who is still unwilling to work with Victor, as he hates his powers for how they ruined his life. A gas explosion in the street forces Miss America, Kamala, Doreen and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to work together. Shortly after, Quake is arrested by the agency for unsanctioned action in investigating the Inhumans. Kamala flashes back to when her powers were activated by the Terrigen bomb, and fears that Dante might be struggling with his own powers. She and Doreen argue about if they should trust Dante or Victor. Victor propositions Kamala to join his organization, and fights her when she declines, as he transforms into his superhuman persona, Exile. He reveals that he is working for Hala the Accuser, who is scouting Inhumans to join the Kree, a militaristic alien race. Exile kidnaps Kamala, and she disappears into a portal. Doreen joins together with Miss America and Patriot to rescue Kamala. They help Quake to break out of custody, who joins them and reveals that she is also an Inhuman. They are also joined by Captain Marvel, who uses her resources to assist the search. Kamala wakes up to find that she is a captive in a spaceship cell along with Dante. They are forced by Hala the Accuser to fight each other in order to protect their families; however they work together to outsmart Hala and escape. The pair also rescue the innocent Inhumans from their imprisonment, and join with Lockjaw, a giant bulldog who can teleport. Captain Marvel and the team arrive and help to fight Exile and Hala. Hala is expelled into space and Exile is defeated, but the spaceship is damaged in the fight. Working together and overcoming their doubts, the team safely lands the spaceship on Earth, and Exile flees. Kamala is overjoyed to meet her idol; but Captain Marvel encourages Kamala to forge her own path and not to follow in her footsteps. The next day, Kamala and Squirrel Girl make amends, before they stumble upon a secret headquarters. Kamala, Doreen, Dante, Miss America, Quake, Patriot and Lockjaw come together to form an "unofficial" superhero team under Captain Marvel's guidance. Quake is appointed as the leader, and the team are told to train in secret, as they name their team the "Secret Warriors". Kamala looks forward to finding out more about Inhumans and their purpose. Back at the headquarters, Captain Marvel meets with Captain America, who is pleased to see his student Patriot step out of his shadow. He states his interest in working with an underground team of superheroes. Cast Main Cast * Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson/Quake * Tyler Posey as Dante Pertuz/Inferno * Kathreen Khavari as Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel * Milana Vayntrub as Doreen Green /Squirrel Girl * Cierra Ramirez as America Chavez * Kamil McFadden as Rayshaun Lucas/Patriot * Booboo Stewart as Victor Kohl/Exile * Kim Raver as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Ming-Na Wen as Hala * Dee Bradley Baker as Lockjaw and Tippy-Toe Production The movie was first announced on December 7, 2017.3 Joe Quesada, Dan Buckley, Cort Lane, and Eric Radomski are set to executive produce the film. Those credited as co-executive producers are Stan Lee, Sana Amanat, and Marsha Griffin. Writer for the film is Mairghread Scott with Alfred Gimeno as supervising director. Gallery Logo Marvel Rising Logo.jpg Promotional Images Marvel Rising Poster 1.jpg MR Cover (1).jpg Marvel Rising Poster.jpg Videos MARVEL RISING BEGINS! The Next Generation of Marvel Heroes (EXCLUSIVE) Introducing MARVEL RISING! A New Generation of Heroes Marvel Rising Secret Warriors Full Trailer Marvel Rising Secret Warriors Starring Kat Khavari, Booboo Stewart, Chloe Bennet FEATURE Trivia * The movie begins after the Marvel Rising Shorts. * This is the first movie to show Quake, Patriot, America Chavez in animated version. Reference * MARVEL TO LAUNCH NEW ANIMATION FRANCHISE 'MARVEL RISING' * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marvel_Rising:_Secret_Warriors Category:Media